myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Begriffe aus Corigani
Aron lon Dorinam *Agnor de Kasternu: Hofschreiber am Hofe von Londor *Philaeische Insel: Waldinsel mit besonderem Volk;klein,silbernes Haar und weiße Haut,elfenähnlich spitze Ohren *Drachenflieger: Auf *philaeischer Insel* existierende Gilde; Symbiose mit Baum bei Geburt; wenn verdorrt, wird Drache gebaut. *Eisenholz: Auf *philaeischer Insel* existierender Baum, der auf besondere Weise bearbeitet wird. *Gildenamulett: Eine Art Ausweis, das jeder Bewohner von AD tragen muß. *Larspirr: An der Strasse der Vulkane geleges Tieflandgebiet mit Festung. Keine Landverbindung zur Umgebung wegen unbesteigbaren Höhenzügen. *Gilden: Wichtigste Institutionene in AD. Familie und Handelsvereinigung in einem. Kibbuzähnlich. Politisch nahezu unabhängig. * Bauernhäuser: Senkrechte Stämme, die manchmal Wurzeln treiben und Blätter tragen. * Städte: Balkone im ersten Stock alle untereinander verbunden. Bewohner gehen nicht auf dem Boden. ™ffentliche Plätze wie Amphitheater von erstem Stock bis Erdboden. Höchster Turm ist Abflugplattform für Drachen. * Krönungsplatz: Größter Platz in Londor. * Platz der alten Bäume: Größter Platz in Kalindor. Zehn Lebenseichen standen schon vor Besiedelung auf *philaeischer Insel*. *Sephtairo Nunal: Vater hoher Dondra-Priester in angeblich Großem TEM;weit entferntes Land(OS?); Ziehvater Sandeloh (Hirte). Sah Mädchen und DONDRA als weinende Frau. Erkannte in Thekoria, der Tochter eines Kauffahrers aus AD dieses Mädchen wieder. Warnte sie bei dem TEM-Feuer in Rondor.(?) * Thekoria dar Sotari: Herrscherin in Rondor und den Ophisgebieten. Rettete das eine "Auge der Statue der Göttin Dondra" aus dem Feuer in Rondor. *Statue der Göttin Dondra: Im Tem in Rondor, einzig bekannte Darstellung Dondras als Frau. * Thormaan ey Dalos: Hieß früher Fira Sofna; Ausbildung bei Seldat Venkasodit, der ihr auch den Namen gab. Grauelfe, Dena-gläubig, verheimlicht meißt, daß sie eine Frau ist. 3.Level der Myramagie. * Sarun de Karma: Anführer des Putsches der Palastwache im Tewet 407 gegen Dorylis. Keine Unterstützung in der Bevölkerung und dem Rest des Heeres. Opferte die HER und wollte anschließend fliehen. Angeblich von DONDRA selbst bestraft. * 10.Tammus :Feiertag der Niederschlagung der Revolte. * Thalin na read junior: Angeblich Sohn von T.senior und Dorylis. Seit 412 König; * Umbenennung des Städte: Angeblich alte Tradition bei Amtsantritt eines neuen HER. *Selpnur: Heiliges Pferd der Könige von AD. * Roter Speer von Hagron: Eine der Königsinsignien. * Geheimnis der halben Stunde: Vor Krönung im Turm. Keiner weiß, was dort geschieht. *Hagron: Erster König über AD; erscheint zu jeder Krönung auf dem Balkon neben dem zu Krönenden und übergibt seinen Speer. (Magie?) Selpnir (Selpnur?) war sein Schlachtroß. *Maggo der Kühne: Tritt in goldener Rüstung bei einer Krönung auch auf dem Balkon dem zu Krönenden gegenüber und sagt einen rituellen Spruch auf. * Dioniger von Londor: Schwarz-roter Umhang; ansonsten siehe Maggo der Kühne. *Hector de Eldrona: 1.Level Myramagie. *Geron is Nefgur: Ehemaliger König in AD; erbaute den Thron. *Safur is Drondun,(Safur der siegreiche), Vater von Geron is Nefgur und Vorgänger als König. *Elipos und Sirdas: Die Streitrosse des Safur is Dondrum, verewigt rechts und links des Thrones. *Sporu pi Verik: König eines Nachbarreiches, der in AD einfiel und nur mit schwarzer Magie den HER vernichten konnte, letztlich aber doch nicht gewann. Ossoriar Ossor-iar: "Das niemals Sinkende" als Kontrapunkt zum untergegangenen "Urwalla" mit seinem Fürsten "Torak". Von sieben Urfürsten gegründet; erster König war Artos Sirhal, der dem Reich auch den Namen gab und von Ulpa stammte, wo sein Geschlecht nochimmer herrscht. Erbas "Narbengesicht" Groody: Dreamino mit Glatze. Geisteramulett der Schwarzen Mutter; Dreamino: Pigmentstörung; Haut und Augen pechschwarz. Kernland: Genannt "der Kessel" Die Inseln im Einzelnen mit KF-Angabe: 1.)Lenwalla mit HST Lenwe: 713/26-19-20; König Ruhl Ulodovol Marc Sahal: Fürst von Lenwalla. 2.)Sirallo: "Jähe Klippe", 713/17; vor Jahrhunderten von dem Geschlecht derer von Mite beherrscht; Karg, felsig und unwirtlich gefiel sie dem Begründer dieses Stammes Mor Mite, genannt "der Furchtbare", dessen Geist im Schrein des Hauses Mite nochimmer verehrt wird. Hauptort: Eisenheim, was schon auf die Haupteinnahmequelle der Insel hinweist, den Erzabbau und die Weiterverarbeitung. Klippenteufel: Relativ kleine Echsenart, deren Speichel für Menschen giftig ist. Es gilt als Mutprobe für volljährig gewordene, einen lebend zu fangen. Mörderkrebse: Ocker bis dunkelbraun und wohlschmeckend, hat aber eine völlig šbersteigerte Angriffslust. Mor Mite: Einer der 7 Mitbegründer der 7 Kernhäuser Ossoriars; Sakim Mite: "Der Grausame", GKT mit seinen Söhnen Kar und Rakim. Hält sich Mörderkrebse in einem Becken zuhause in Rallohof. Wappen: Schwarzer Krebs auf rotem Grund. Die Mite bekommen schon viele Generationen traditionell nur Jungen; daß Mädchen heimlich beseitigt werden sei ein Gerücht, wird betont. Ralloheim: Zweitgrößtes Dorf Rudweila: Drittgrößtes Dorf 3.) Bamahalla: "Die Stätte der Bäume", 726/24-31-38, Herrscherhaus: Malavodo; Titel: Fürst des Waldes von Bamahalla. Die Malavodo führen sich zurück auf Dominik Sahal, den Bruder des Johann Sahal, den Urfürsten zu Lenwalla. Malavodo heißt eigentlich: "Böser Zauber" welchem sich Dominik Sahal verschrieben hatte. Bohle-Bäume, Grundstoff für die schnellen Schiffe der Ossoren werden nur hier geschlagen. Art Malavodo: Gegenwärtiger Fürst und wohl fähigster Magier nach Erbas Groody. Alt überlieferte Magie, keine Priestermagie. Z.Zt. keine direkte Nachkommen; lediglich einen Cousin namens Ratik. Wappen: Bohle-Baum grün/braun auf schwarzem Grund. Bohle-Baum: Nur auf Bamahalla und Adlerfels bekannt; Grundstoff für die schnellen Ossorischen Schiffe, extrem schnell wachsend und federnd zäh, ohne genießbare Früchte; Vododar im Ophis ist der Stammsitz mitten im Wald; soll Geheimgang zum Meer besitzen und große unterirdische Gewölbe. Kein Gebäude darf hier (und sonst auf der Insel (?)) über den Wald hinausragen. Volk insofern eine Sonderrolle in Ossoriar, als mehr Menschen im und vom Wald leben, als auf und von dem Meer. Ratik Malavodo: Gegenwärtiger Thronfolger auf Bamahalla und Cousin von Art Malavodo, dem Fürsten. 4.) Ara-Halla: "Die Stätte des Adlers"; Kein Fürst sondern der Dondra-Hohepriester, genannt der Ara-Kaha- lat (Vertrauter der Adler) regiert hier, z.Zt ein 79jähriger Greis, der in seiner Jugend einmal Rallar geheißen hat und ein armer Köhlerjunge aus Bamahalla war. Ara-Kahalat: Der jeweilige Nachfolger wird "erspürt" und übernimmt den Titel, sodaß er quasi nie stirbt; man sagt, er übernähme auch gleich die Seele des Vorgängers mit. Wappen: Adler mit Blitz in den Klauen vor hell/dunkel blauem Hintergrund. Kleiner Bohlen-Hain mit Geheimnis in der Mitte. Dondras Riesenadler nisten hier in großer Zahl an den Klippen, (nicht zu verwechseln mit der spieltechnischen RA) Hauptort: Araheim; großer Dondratempel geplant. Ophis: 21 Gravhügel der Körper der bisherigen Ara-Kahalats. Ahnentag: 2-3tägiges Fest in Gedenken der Ahnen; man ißt und trinkt mit den Toten, indem 1/3 der Nahrung verbrannt wird, um den Geistern den Geruch zukommen zu lassen und 1/3 der Getränke wird auf den Boden gegossen, um ihnen in den Gräbern auch was gutes zukommen zu lassen. Sturmfest: Der Tag nach dem ersten der großen Herbststürme; Schaukämpfe, Demo-Plünderungen etc. zu Ehren Dondras. 5.) Ulpa; 713/31;Herrscherhaus: Sirahal Artos Sirahal: Erster Fürst und eigentlicher Gründer des Reiches Ossoriar in seiner heutigen Form. War auch erster Piratenkönig, gewählt von den anderen 6 Urfürsten, dem ersten Ara-Kahalat und der "Schwarzen Fürstin", von der niemand so genau wußte, woher sie eigentlich kam. Met Sirahal: Volksheld, weil er das Geheimnis, aus Grünalgen das nach ihm Algen-Met benannte Getränk zu brauen. Ruhl Sirahal: Gegenwärtiger Fürst; 3 Jungen, 2 Töchter, eigener Fechtkampfstil entwickelt, der viel auf Ausweichen basiert. Wappen: Wildrose rot/grün auf goldenem Grund. Sargosso-Felder: Tangfarmen vor der Küste im Wasser, um den Algen-Met herstellen zu können. Riesenechsen: Angeblich diverse auf der Insel in den "nordöstlichen" Sümpfen antreffen. Mückenplagen verbreiten sich ab und zu von den Sümpfen aus über die ganze Insel. Weiße Bucht: Im "Südwesten" gelegen mit dem Herrschaftshof derer von Sirahal; so genannt wegen der sie umschließenden Kalkfelsen. 6.) Adlerfels: Waldinsel 704/** Insel hob sich laut Legenden einst vom Meeresgrund. Seither beherbergt sie den Statthalter der Schwarzen Mutter auf Myra, der oberster Fürst der Geister und Toten ist und sich "seine finstere Magnifizent das Kind der Mutter" nennt. Dieser wird seit jeher von der Familie der Groody gestellt. Schwarze Fürstin: Sie war die erste in dieser Reihe, die das Geisteramulett trug, und von der niemand wußte. woher sie gekommen war; ihr Name wurde angeblich niemals genannt. Auch ihre Leiche wurde niemals gefunden. Zu ihren Lebzeiten wurde die Insel auch "Schwarze Insel" oder Skaewalla genannt, was Schädelinsel heißt. Wappen der Groody: Das Geisteramulett weiß auf schwarzem Grund. Wald: Zum Zentrum der Insel hin immer undurchdringlicher; Insellandschaft: Festungsartig in ihrer Anlage, aufstiegend von Meereshöhe bis zum Tisch der Hohen Mutter, und von den sogenannten "Schädelbergen" ringförmig wie ein Wall umgeben. Skaewallar: Einwohner von Adlerfels. Schwarzer Wall: Schutzwall der Insel zu See hin. Adlerfels: Burg und Stammsitz der Groody, aber auch Name des nahebei liegenden kleinen Städtchens. Homlog: Dorf im Tiefland der Insel Fespia: Dorf im Tiefland der Insel Schädelberge: šber Baumgrenze hoch und im Ophis der Insel gelegen. Adlerklippen: Hier nisten die ossorischen Riesenadler, im Machairas Totensteine: 4 Stück; weiße Kalkfelsen; "Westlichster": Gewaltige Katakomben für die Toten der Insel "Zweiter": Katakomben der Familie Groody; erreichbar nur durch das Tal der Geisterfürsten. Drei und vier: ???? Toraks Berge: Bei Sonnenuntergang des Jahrestages des Versinkens von Urwalla scheinen sie das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht des Fürsten Torak aus Licht und Schatten zu formen. (Phialae) Tisch der Hohen Frau: Höchste Erhebung der Insel und Hochebene, unheiligster Ort der Insel und vielleicht ganz Coriganis. Angeblich noch von niemandem außer den Geisterfürsten und von Ihnen autorisierten betreten. Weg des Geisterfürsten: Meilenlange grobe Felstreppe, teils vom Urwald überwuchert, über die der Geisterfürst den Tisch der Hohen Frau betreten soll Xnums Weg: Meilenlange Treppe, die (von Meereshöhe) bis zum Tisch der Hohen Frau hinaufführt und die ausschließlich Xnum vorbehalten ist. Pfad des Geisterfürsten: Führt von Burg Adlerfels vorbei am Geisternoor und dem sogenannten "Tor" zur Treppe der Geisterfürsten. "Das Tor": Stilles Wasser, das nach Legenden bis in bodenlose Tiefen führt, wo Xnum und die Schwarze Mutter wohnen. Wird von zwei Bergbächen und einer Quelle, dem sogenannten "Schlund" gespeist, dessen Wasser den "Schwarzen Fluß" bildet. Hier leben angeblich Fische, die sonst nur in der Tiefseevorkommen. Aula: Kleiner Fluß auf der Insel Adlerfels (Skaewalla); teilt sich in Ober-und Unteraula, welche am Städtchen Adlerfels mündet. Arn Moraw: Meisterskalde zu Adlerfels. 7.) Kot: 713/35-42 Igor Brutik: Gegenwärtiger Fürst; anscheinend das blühende Leben, ist aber krank; evtl. Epilepsie oder auch Erbe des Wahnsinns seiner Vorfahren. Wissen aber nur wenige. Irmake: Frau des Fürsten Igor Brutik; gebar sieben Kinder, davon 5 Jungs. Wohnt im Schloß Hatakemorna auf dem gleichnamigen Berg. Hatakemorna: (Urteil der Geister) Schloß und Berg; Sitz des Fürsten. Wurde von Metan Olodovo als Zeichen der Reue an der Stelle erbaut, wo er unter den schreienden Toten gestanden hatte. Niemand wagt dort laut zu schreien, denn man sagt, im Echo könne man nochimmer die Schreie der Toten hören. Kiti: Eigenname der Leute auf Kot. Unkenberge: Hügelkette auf der Insel Moor von Kot: Unken, aus deren Warzensekret ein Gift abgesondert wird, das innerhalb weniger von Irrsinn gepeinigter Minuten zum Tod führt. ("Die Geister singen hören") Nebelhort über dem Meere: evtl. Ort auf Lenwalla (?) Verbotene See von Jarwalla: Seegebiet ???? Drabarallo: Gefängnisinsel ("Sklavenklippen") im Machairas von Kot Brutrallo: Gefängnisinsel ("Mörderklippen") im Machairas von Kot Kito: Schipfwort, sinngemäß: Memme; kommt von der angeblichen Unmannhaftigkeit der Bevölkerung von Kot, da man dort für Alte und Kranke sorgt und das Heilerhandwerk hoch im Kurs steht. Kiti-Witze: Haben fast immer die angebliche Unmannhaftigkeit der Bevölkerung von Kot zum Thema. (siehe Kito) Rentnerkommunen: Zusammenschlüsse von alten Kempen im Machairas von Kot, wo sie einen ruhigen Lebensabend genießen können. Wappen: Zwei schwarze offene Hände auf weißem Grund. Kette des Neids: Hafenkette auf Kot, heißt so, weil der neidische Metan Olodovo sie öffnete um gedungene Mörder vom Festland herein zu lassen. Metan Olodovo: Neidete Artos Sirhala die Königswürde. Lud alle Fürsten, den Ara-Kahalat und die Schwarze Fürstin zu einem Fest. Ließ gedungene Mörder in sein Schloß, nachdem er die Fürsten betäubt hatte und ließ diese alle umbringen, außer den Fürsten, also alles Gefolge, auch das eigene, insgesamt ca. 400 Mann. Nur ausgenommen wurde der König mit seinen Leuten. So sah es so aus, als wäre es der König gewesen. Wurde durch eine Geisterbefragung der Schwarzen Fürstin entlarvt. Mußte sich drei Tage lang dem kakophonen Geschrei der Toten aussetzen. Bekam den Beinamen Brutik, was Mörder heißt. Machte das Unrecht durch den Rest seines Lebens wieder gut. (Gut ??) 8.) Sahalla; "Stätte des Schwertwals",713/29; Rahal Olodovo: Erstgeborener und Gründer des Adelshauses auf Sahalla. Heutiger Fürst ist Ruhl Olodovo; Wappen: Silberner Schwertwal auf dunkelblauem Grund. Idrimwalla: Anderer Name für Sahalla, bedeutet "Seestern-Insel" "Das verborgene Land": Anderer Name für Sahalla, weil hohes Hügelland das Landesinnere gegen Sicht von außen abschirmt. "Insel der fünf Brücken": Anderer Name für Sahalla, da es fünf Brücken sind, die die durch fünf Flüsse sechsgeteilte Insel miteinander verbinden. "Nebelhort": Anderer Name für Sahalla, weil das Landesinnere wegen eines relativ großen Binnensees häufig unter Nebel versteckt liegt. Binnensee der Schwertwale: Daher der Hauptname der Insel. Hierher kommen alljährlich die Schwertwale die Flüsse herauf zur Eiablage, ähnlich der Lachse. Es wird versucht, diese abzurichten u.a. auch für kriegerische Zwecke. Luhrweila: Städtchen auf der Insel Middenheim: Städtchen auf der Insel Olodhof: Palast auf dem höchsten Punkt der Insel, von dem aus man aber leider meist nicht die ganze Insel sieht, wegen des Nebels. Heptan Makar: 87jähriger Greis und Gildenführer der Schwertwalzüchter sowie Bürgermeister von Middenheim. 9.) Bolgwalla; "Insel der Riesen"; Die Linke Schwinge; 712/726 Kein Urfürst als Herrscherhaus Vallsik-al-Nir: Fürst von Boldwalla, GKT der 3. ossorischen Flotte. Flamatal: "Tiefland des Flaumes" wegen Grasländern aus biegsamem grünem Gras. Bevölkerung: Eher Viehzüchter als Seefahrer. Haddadhof: Zottige, zwergwüchsige Büffel, die in großen Herden über die Weiden getrieben werden. Hadzuma:(Abkürzung von Haddad-Zum= Büffeltod) Bolgwalla-Hyäne; überstand wegen ihrer sprichwörtlichen Gerissenheit alle Jagd-und Ausrottungsversuche. "So gerissen, wie ein Hadzum": Sprichwort "Tag des Hadzum": Anderer Ausdruck für einen Fastentag. Verbeeg-Riesen: Leben im Hochland der Insel in vielen verschieden großen Clans zusammen; teilweise Blutfehde untereinander, auch wegen der unterschiedlichen Einstellung den Menschen gegenüber. Zahlen inzwischen Tribut an den Piratenkönig, aber eher in Form von freiwilligen Spenden. Sie werden bis zu 3,50Meter groß, und Körperkraft geht ihnen über alles. šberfallen aber teilweise weiter die Tiefländer, vor allem eben die, die nicht mit den Menschen kooperieren wollen. Haben teilweise körperliche Mängel wie Hängelippe etc. Donarmann: Schamane der Verbeeg Einige bekannte Clans und ihre Feindschaften: BolgKrusak: Thegn Oromthar, Donarmann: Seartol, frenetische Menschenhasser und zweitgrößter Clan der Insel. Blutfehde mit: BolgWartod: Thegn Marranth, Donarmann Friard; ältester und größter Clan; eigentlich neutral, arbeitet aber mit den Ossoren zusammen um den Krusak zu schaden. BolgIntuld: Thegn Molgerb, Donarmann Amablar; Grenzlandclan, menschenfreundlich, Molgerb hat ossorisches Findelkind adoptiert BolgSormord: Thegn Knarba, Donarmann: unbekannt; befreundet mit Krusak und wegen Nähe zum Tiefland Hauptausgangspunkt der šberfälle. BolgHangor: Thegn Dealwis; handelt je nach Lage; Thegn angeblich schon uralt. BolgRudbar: Mit Sormord und Wartod befreundet, Menschen gegenüber eigentlich ablehnend, handelt aber im Sinne der Wartod BolgWanrad:Kleiner Clan aus dem Hinterland, bekannt, weil Rahn Sirahal den Riesen Manfrass im Duell besiegte. BolgKeborg: Thegn Lamlor, Frau und Donarmann Obeg(Neffe) sowie seine Kinder (Mädchen Elisha) sind der ganze Stamm, nachdem die Wartod gegen sie Krieg führten. An sich menschenfreundlich bekämpfen sie diese jetzt. Fordert Blutgeld. Wappen: Linke Adlerschwinge braun auf blau. Hoon Dur: Heerführer der Armee, die das Gebiet der Riesen dem Reich angliederte. 10.) Wasaland; 712/27-20-21-22: Land der Wind-und Wassermühlen; Wasal: Eigenbegriff der Bewohner Nirn Takhal: GKT, gliederte das Land an; erster Fürst. Wohlbeleibter Mittfünfziger; sein Flaggschiff ist berühmt für das gute Essen, weshalb es ohne wirklich gute Beziehungen nahezu unmöglich ist, dort ein Stelle zu bekommen. Aaraon Duhl: GKT, befehligte das vierte ossorische Heer bei der Eingliederung, unzufrieden mit der Wahl Takhals, soll jetzt aber Soratal bekommen, wenn er es wiederum gleichgut macht. Gänselehrer: Gilde; bildet Gänse zu wachgänsen aus, in ganz Ossoriar und auf den Schiffen ob ihrer Genügsankeit begehrt. Alschan Gileos: Zunftmeister der Gänselehrergilde. Wappen der Takhal: Weiße Gans mit orangen Schnabel und Füssen auf blaugrünem Grund. Wasa-Brodt: Berühhmt seit der Angliederung in ganz Ossoriar wegen seiner Vielfalt. "Brauner Onkel": šber 4 Kg schwereres Körnermischbrot, das selbst wenn es trocken wurde nach Wochen immernoch würzig schmeckt. Knaast-Busch: Bis 7Meter Durchmesser und bis 30cm dicke Žste, im Tiefland beliebt als Brennmaterial, wächst im Hochland. Dämmerauge: Schmetterlingsart, die im Knaast-Busch wohnt. 11.) Rechte Schwinge: 712/16-45 12.) Hertaland: 704/30-713/06; Fürst: Harkon Archar; 13.) Rahalla: 712/18 14.) Soratal: 712/08-09 15.) Salwalla: 725/24 16.) Insel der Tränen: 725/39 Jarwalla: Das versunkene Land der lebenden Toten. Urwalla: Untergegangene Insel; (lag auf 713/39-40-45-46-728/02) damals beherrscht von Torak, der eine Art Führerposition inne hatte; Ossoriar gab es damals noch nicht in seiner heutigen Form. Torak: Untergegangen, hatte bis dahin eine Art Führerrolle der Piraten inne, war einziger Sohn des vierten Urvaters, weigerte sich aber, seinen Namen zu übernehmen. Bekam die größte und schönste Insel: Urwalla. Ließ sich zum Gott ausrufen. Dondra bestrafte ihn, indem er die ganze Insel versinken ließ; im Gegenzug wurde gemäß einer Abmachung mit der Schwarzen Mutter Adlerfels aus den Fluten gehoben. Dieses Land wurde ihr geweiht, dafür leben alle toten Urwalla weiter auf dem Meeresgrund in ihren Palästen auf ewig und Torak herrscht. Vodojar: "Die im bösen Zauber versunkenen", Begriff für die lebenden Toten Urwallas. Jarwalla: "Versunkene Insel" Klabautermann: Einer der Vodojar, die es für kurze Zeit geschafft haben, wieder an die (Wasser)oberfläche zu kommen. Estaland: Ossorischer Begriff für die von Anakreon verwaltete Insel Selavans auf 703. "Der Buckel": Bezeichnung für ein Berggebiet auf Estaland. 703/14 "Der Schweif": Bezeichnung für den Ophisteil der LDM-Hauptinsel auf 726. Schnabelhaim: Bezeichnung für die Kyrangesische Bucht auf 714/17-18 Adlerklaue: Bezeichnung für die Bucht der an Sartakis abgetretenen Insel auf 714/21-29 Die Inseln des Leids: Bezeichnung für die Insel der Zwietracht und die Insel der Wunden. Insel der Zwietracht: BEZEICHNUNG FšR DEN Machairasteil der LDM-Hauptinsel auf 727. Insel der Wunden: Bezeichnung für die an LDM abgetretene Waldinsel auf 727. Sart Dos: "Der schwarze Fürst", GKT, Harkon Archar: Oberster Kriegsherr Aham Katis: GKT aus Ulpa Flamax: Streitaxt und Zepter des ersten Königs von Ossoriar, Artos Sirahal, extra zur Krönung geschmidet; angeblich mit einer Feder von Dondra dem Adler persönlich, wiedergeschmiedet aus dem "verfluchten schwarzen Stahl des Akarzum, des dunklen Todes, Säbel Toraks, symbolisch, um den Bund der Ossoren mit ihrem Gott zu bestärken. Morrg Mite: Vorgänger Ruhl Olodovos, der allerdings das Land in endlose blutige Kriege stürzte. Wurde von einem herabstürzenden Mastbaum erschlagen. Orana: Verstorbene Frau des Ruhl Olodovo, starb vor acht Jahren an einer fiebrigen Erkrankung. Ruhl erzieht die Söhne, seine Schwester Irmtruda die Töchter. "Die Schwalbe": Flaggschiff des Aham Katis, GKT. Seneschall: Diener (?) Gilkara: Königskrone aus Gold, je ein Aquamarin in jeder der sieben rechteckigen Zacken. Ramul: GKT; OS 301 Uhram Kal: GKT; OS 302 GKT: Heißt eigentlich Groß-Kapi-Tän, wird aber für Heerführer aller Art benutzt, also auch für Reiterheerführer und Kriegerheerführer. Rat der Sieben: Sart Dos,Aharm Katis,Ramul,Sakim Mite,Uhram Kal, Vailsik-al-Nir und NirnTakhal. Haben Beraterfunktion für den König. Relax Tortura: GKT, Unterführer der Flotten des Sakim Mite; OS307 Naham Ulka: GKT, Zwillingsbruder von Teham; hat ein Holzbein; OS308 Teham Ulka: GKT, Zwillingsbruder von Naham; OS308 Dahelim Smitt: GKT, 63jährig mit Augenklappe; OS309, aus Lenwalla. Sopkar Nuref: GKT, aus Ulpa, OS310 Malek Sab: GKT, aus Kot, OS 311 Karan Zeta: GKT, aus Ulpa, OS 305, "Der Entdecker" "Händelmann": Derjenige, der Entscheidet, wer von zwei sich streitenden Parteien von der Familie unterstützt wird im Versuch, sein Recht durchzusetzen, wenn beide Parteien sich der Schutzgemeinschaft der gleichen Familie unterstellt haben. "Das Katapult": Strafe für gewisse Kapitalverbrechen; mit Fels an den Füßen von Katapult eines Schiffes aus in die verbotene See von Jarwalla geschleudert. Burgomarr: Werft auf Sahalla, alleiner Baumeister der Spezialwalfangtrawler, deren Rümpfe mit unzähligen Speeren gespickt sind, damit sie von den Schwertwalen nicht leck geschlagen werden können. Doppelt so teuer wie normal und nach 5-6 Jahren verbraucht, weil man sie nicht auf Trockendocks legen kann. Werft liegt im Stauros des Inneren Sees. Werftleiter ist z.Zt. Rugol Burgomarr VIII; alle Vorväter hießen ebenfalls Rugol Sanöra: Walhörner, werden zum Anlocken der Jungwale benutzt. Schwertwale: Ziehen nach der Ausbildung mit den Flotten, dirigiert von ihren Vertrauten aus der Walreitergilde über die Sanöra. Können Schiffe leck schlagen. Maneg Grakarrat: Erzpriester und Wahrer der Lehren des Fels der Nacht, oberster Architekt von Adlerfels. Baumeister der Tempelstadt auf dem Tisch der Hohen Frau. Akarma: Ossorisch "Die Schwarze Mutter"; auch Bezeichnung für die Tempelstadt auf dem Tisch der Hohen Mutter; enthält 6 gewaltige Obelisken aus Obsidian, in die gewisse Runen eingemeißelt sind, die einem Aspekt der Mutter entsprechen. Sind im Kreis, also eigentlich im Sechseck aufgestellt und sollen so einen gewissen Bereich des Hochplateaus von der ansonsten tödlichen Wirkung dieser Gegen befreien, damit auch uneingeweihte hier leben können. "Skaebrax asathar urdocrax hataranka": Die Worte des Rituals der Schwarzen Mutter, mit deren Hilfe man den Tisch der Hohen Frau betreten kann. Rastal Maher: Wahrer der Lehren der Zaubermutter. Heilige Pausen: Die Sext, die Niedergang und die Halft. Werden auf dem Tisch der Hohen Frau praktiziert von den dortigen Mönchen der Schwarzen Mutter. Das innere Heiligtum: Gebäude 66(6) Fuß hoch, innen Obsidianstatue der Schwarzen Mutter. Mor Kaan: Wahrer der Lehren der namenlosen Zaubermutter um 343n.P., berichtet in einer Chronik von der vollständigen Zerstörung eines Tempels bei einer Geisteranrufung. 290 nach Pauran: Eigene Zeitrechnung derer von Adlerfels(?), entspricht 291n.P. Jeram Kilrohi: Wahrer der Lehren der Henkerin des Guten; erschlug einen Geisterfürsten von hinten, wurde, als er sich das Amulett umhing vom Geist des erschlagenen übernommen, der dann das Amulett weiter gab an seinen Sohn, Drows Groody. Der Körper des Jeram Kilrohi aber starb in demselben Moment. Drows Groody: Ehemals Geisterfürst, bekam das Amulett von seinem Vater, als dieser den Körper seines Mörders übernommen hatte, der es sich umgehängt hatte. "Das ist nicht tot, was ewig liegt, bis daß der Tod die Zeit besiegt." Codex der Schwarzen Fürstin, Buch der Psalmen, Kap.6: Verheißungen, Psalm 66. SKIRATA: "Geheime Messer"; Spionageabwehr mit Sitz in Lenwe. Rikahl Duhl: Chef der Skirata; offizieller Titel: Reichsbotschafter. Terrahim Olodovo: Informationswiederbeschaffung; Titel: Der Reichskopfjäger; Bruder von Ruhl; Mahab Sirahal: Archivar; Titel: Hüter der geheimen Staatsbibliothek; verlor auf See beide Beine; Ihames Bonot: Agent und Meuchelmörder; Titel: keiner; (inoffiziell: Herr der blutigen Messer) Hat Raal: Zauberbeauftragter; Titel: Oberster Hexenjäger und Herr der Scheiterhaufen Sapark Falam: Erzpriester, Hüter der Lehren der Herrin über das Feuer. Kasim us Volpala: Bruder und Erzpriester der Bruderschaft, Wahrer der Lehren der Meermutter; schrieb über die Vorgänge einer Totenmesse anläßlich der Seeschlacht bei der Insel der Zwietracht, führt mitunter zu fortgeschrittener Stunde und bei genügend hohem Alkoholgenuß akrobatische Kunststücke in Fegefeuern vor. Buch der Rituale. Kapitel 12 "Totenmessen" schreibt vor, daß sechs große Scheiterhaufen in einem Kreis aufgeschichtet werden sollen, und in jedem sich ein Stück von Galgen befinden muß. Sshaikhatar: Sumpfdrache im Sumpf von Ulpa, frißt auch schon mal einen unvorsichtigen Menschen Idolschnitzer: Fahrende Handwerker, die für Totenmessen nach Anweisungen der Angehörigen aus Holz den Toten ähnelnde Holzidole für die Hausaltare schnitzen. Eisenmänner: Werden von Schmieden aus Lehmformen, die von den Holzidolen genommen wurden und Eisen aus den eingeschmolzenen Waffen der Toten gefertigt zur Totenmesse, bzw. zum Andenken für den Hausaltar. Viperalatis Sicella: Kraut aus den Geistersümpfen Tiefseeseimling: "Flagatella pinosa gigans", wissenschaftlicher Name (?) Harshaa: Kampfruf der Ossoren. Pauran Das Wassertor von Durria Thay: Einziges Stadttor; in einen aufgestauten Teich hineingebaut. Weg führt über verwinkelte Durria Thay: Hauptstadt der Festlandprovinz Ashturnde. Holzgerüste zu den mit Pantherkopf verzierten schwarzen Teach- Holz-Torflügeln. Trinn von ????: Erbauer des Wassertores von Durria Thay Shai'Hailu: Herrschertitl in Pauran Thar: Vor 350 Jahren von šberlebenden einer pauranischen Expeditionsflotte geründet. Lag auf den Mündungsdeltainseln eines kleinen Flusses, ist auf in den Boden getriebenen Eichenpfählen errichtet, Erdbeben und Flutwellen 407 verlagerten die Mündung des Ghathlo 3Km weiter weg, deshalb Zugang zum Meer frei; 80Meter breit und 4-5Meter tief. 412 Anschluß an Pauran auf Bitten des Rates hin. Laumren-Felsen: Direkt an der Zufahrt zum Hafen von Durria-Thay gelegen, ideal zum Schutz, trägt eine Zitadelle. Denat-Ebene: Hinterland von D.-T., (731) Tillorn-Viertel: Žltester Stadtteil von Durria-Thay, Namensherkunft unklar, soll aber irgendwas wie "Wirr, verworren, unauflösbar" heißen. Arbun-Berge: Liefern bläulich schimmernden Schiefer, bilden einen Höhenzugring um die Sadijat-Wüste RIAD: "Reichs Informations-und Abwehr Dienst", oberstes Kontrollorgan aller gehemdienstlichen Operationen und Organisationen; oberster Dienstherr ist der Shai'Hailu persönlich. PAD: Pauranischer Abwehr Dienst; in drei Abteilungen untergliedert: -BASTA: Büro zur Abwehr Staatsfeindlicher Tendenzen und Aufruhren -PS: Personen Schutz -FASAD: Feind Agenten Such-und Abwehr Dienst PIA: Pauranische Informations Agentur, in zwei Unterabteilungen unterteilt: -INA: Informations-und NachrichtenAgentur -FAIND: FernAufklärungs-und InformationsNachrichtenDienst Institut der neun Ringe: Landläufig "Gymnos" genannt, vermittelt die neun hohen Künste des Geistes: 1.) Innerer Kreis -Theologie/Metaphysik -Logik/Philosophie -Rhetorik -Alte Sprachen -Historie/Literatur 2.) Žußerer Kreis: -Mathematik -Astrologie/~graphie -Alchemie -Naturlehre Priesterschule Ildrus: Einrichtung "Schule des richtigen Weges durch Wind und Wellen": Seefahrerschule in Lemuna. Neunerrat: Beratungsgremium des Shai'Hailu Neun: Heilige Zahl Ildrus Fryng A'Lemunir: 1.Hethor des Seewesens Talima: Hohepriesterin Ildrus PPD: Pauranischer PostDienst, besteht aus mehreren Provinzpostdiensten, die untereinander Verträge haben. Ranalph von Drangracht: Schrieb über das pauranische Postwesen. Filzhut: Hoch, steif, mit kleiner Krempe, Spitze mit grünem Stein verziert; eine der wenigen Gemeinsamkeiten aller Paurani, werden an hohen Feiertagen getragen. Ashturnde: Festlandprovinz Paurans, Hauptstadt: Durria Thay Lemunia: Provinz auf der Hauptinsel Lannias: Provinz auf der Hauptinsel Burg der Giganten: Festlandprovinz Paurans Solner Len: Protagonist in einer Geschichte über das Seegefecht vor Trak-Sun. "Dwellan": Name eines an der Seeschlacht vor Trak-Sun beteiligten Schiffes. Sortenia: Hauptstadt See-Karini: Von Pauran geprägter Begriff für die Flotten von Kyrango-Kanaris. "Blutflagge": Wird auf pauranischen Schiffen gehißt, wenn gesichtete Schiffe zu einem Reich gehören, das schon mal pauranisches Blut vergossen hat. Einfacher tiefroter Wimpel. Delphin aus blauem Speckstein: Norytton-Glücksbringer mancher Seeleute Liburra: Pauranisches Ruderschiff Horr'Kass: Admiral der fünften pauranischen Flotte bei der Seeschlacht vor Trak-Sun gegen Kyrango-Kanaris Lemuna: Tieflandprovinz auf der Hauptinsel gegenüber Wu-Ya-Shan Krr Chrkraa-Berge: Provinz auf der Hauptinsel, wo die Vogelreiter leben, die Krr Chrkraa. Hollon-Wald: Ausgedehntes Waldgebiet auf der Hauptinsel Lannias: Porvinz mit Hauptstadt Torgon-Berge: Höhenzug, der die Hauptinsel halbiert Horus-Berge: Zwei wie Finger in die Pauransee reichende Gebirgszüge, in denen Vogelmenschen, die Horus, leben. Golran-Ebene: "Großes Feld" Tieflandgebiet zwischen den Afkhul- Bergen. Afkhul-Berge: Zwei wie Finger in die hintere Pauransee ragende Hochlandgebiete, in denen barbarische Stämme leben. Tawani: Waldinsel (762/07) (Sartakis) Tanai: Tieflandinsel (762/09,14,21) (Sartakis9 Shatawani: Waldinsel (762/41-42) gehört seit kurzem zu Pauran. Tarkarat: Tieflandfinger Sartakis' (744/729) Saran: Tieflandzange Sartakis'auf 745. Trak-Sun: Strategisch wichtige Insel in der äußeren Pauransee, heftig umkämpft zwischen Pauran und Kyrango-Kanaris. Kar-Berge: Gebirge auf Trak-Sun Sadijat: Wüste auf dem Festland (746), von den Arbun-Bergen umgeben. Ilwan-Wald: Waldgebiet jenseits der Sadijat-Wüste, gehört zu 2/3 zu Khal-Kottoni. Larbuna-Berge: Noch jenseits des Ilwan-Waldes geleger Höhenzug, gehört teilweise zu Khal-Kottoni. Denat-Ebene: Tieflandebene um den Golliath, den Fluß der auf 731/39 mündet. Arkaer-Berge: Hochplateau Khal-Kottonis auf 731. Kanat: Ehemals zu Kyrango-Kanaris gehörendes Tieflandgebiet, um das z.Zt. mit Khal-Kottoni verhandelt wird. Shoilgo-Sumpf: Spinnensumpf Gwaeldchen-Wald: auf 764 Vildram: Küstengebiet 764/33-39 Hochlande von Arkul: Grenzen den Vildram ab Sequai-Mauschen (?): Tiefebene, die an den Shoilgo-Sumpf angrenzt. Shan-Berge: Gebirgszug in Wu-Ya-Shan Waril-Berge: Grenzgebiet zu Wu-Ya-Shan Serandu: Wu-Ya-Shan'sche Tiefebene um Almagongara Arthawu-Berge: Grenzgebiet zu Aron lon Dorinam Ridalbo-Ebene: Tieflandgebiet Aron lon Dorinams, das an den Sumpf angrenzt. Sardur: Fluß durch die Arkaer-Berge und den Kanat Golliat: Fluß durch die Denat-Ebene Strasse der Gefahren: Meerenge zwischen Kanat und Trak-Sun Knochenbrecherküste: Hochlndküste Trak-Suns Golthor-See: Seengebiet zwischen Trak-Sun und dem pauranischen Tarkarat. Peristera-See: Seengebiet zwischen der Hauptinsel Paurans und der Hauptinsel Sartakis' Naldansho-Enge: Einfahrt in die Innere Pauransee Anshoniat-Küste: Küstenstreifen in der Bucht vor den Arbun-Ber- gen. Lardura-Fluß: Fluß, der aus Wu-Ya-Shan kommt. Shogolduram: Segmentsrand Arbunstrasse: Meerenge zwischen den beiden Fingern der Horus-Ber- ge. Leman-Enge: Meerenge zwischen Lemuna und Alamgongara Leman-See: Seengebiet jenseits der Lemanenge, Ende der Handelsroute. Shotoniat-Küste: Unbefahrbare Küste zum Segmentsrand hin, Mörderbienendurchflogen Certin: Hundertschaft Reitercertin: 50 Reiter und 50 Pferde !! Certoso: Führer einer Certin Taracertin: Leichte Reiterei Karacertin: Schwere Reiterei mit Panzer und Lanze. Kompositbögen: ???? Keilschild der Karacertin: Teachholz dünn mit einer Schicht Quewan überzogen. Torgonen: Bewohnen den gleichnamigenHöhenzug, der die Hauptinsel quasi teilt. Leben eigentlich in Sippen und Stämmen zusammen, sodaß es ein Volk der Torgonen eigentlich garnicht gibt. Mobobo: Provinz, straff organisiert, Erbkönigtum, vollständige Gleichberechtigung als Folge des jahrhundertelangen šberlebenskampfes, bilden überpropertional viele Angehörige der Kriegerheere, Reiter gibt es jedoch garnicht. Gelbkraut: Wächst in Mobobo, wird zum Färben von Stoffen verwandt. Kredek: Nach den Stämmen der Kredek benannte Provinz Es gibt 5 Stämme, die auf ihren Reitkühen de Gegend durchstreifen. Untereinander zerstritten. Einst die Todfeinde der Moboten. Ildru-Mission: Friedenstiftendes Unternehmen von Ildru-Priestern aus Lannias und dem Hollon-Wald, das zum Ziel hatte, den wigen Krieg zwischen den Moboten und den Kredek zu beenden, was auch gelang (Anfang des 4.Jahrhunderts nach Pondaron) Einigendes Kriterium war die gemeinsame Gegnerschaft gegen die Finsternis, die augrund des recht nahen Segmentsrandes beiden im Blut lag. Herbstwettkämpfe: Der Ildru geweiht, Relikte aus der Zeit der gegenseitigen Bekämpfung wischen Moboten und Kredek. Ildru wurde als weise Katzengöttin dargestellt, die ihre anvertrauten Kinder mit der selben Wut und Stärke verteidigt, wie die Löwin ihre Jungen etc. Afkhuls: Besteht aus 3 Unterstämmen; -Mur~ -Dal~ -Xyz~ Urfehde zwischen Afkhuls und Moboten, wegen der vielen Plünderraubzüge in früheren Jahren. Immer noch nicht beigelegt, aber viele dienen inzwischen in der Armee als Reiter. Verehren Dondra. Horus: Vogelmenschen im Gebirge beheimatet, nennen sich selber "Kinder Dondras", Gegend genießt praktisch Autonomie. Riesige, intelligente Riesenfalken (Dondra?), Höhe bis zu zwei Faden, Spannweite bis zu zweieinhalb Schüre, Schwierigkeiten, menschliche Laute zu artikulieren. Nash n Hierlan: Gegenwärtiger Shai'Hailu, legte wie üblich seinen Namen ab. Grewias Auge: Herrscherinsignie (?) Gollosar: Die (Löwen?)Krone Palek-Ran: Wahlgremium des neuen Herrschers. Mantel der Macht: Herrscherinsignie Golossar A'Ferendir: Löwe der Macht, Herrschertitel in Pauran Peryr Rok: Burg auf der "Burg der Giganten" von Hochland umgebene Wüstenhalbinsel, deshalb der Name; Sukk A Lond: Kapitän, der Anfang 412 im Segmentsrand verschollenen Erkundungsflotte, gilt seither als Unglücksbringer. Thayrad: Altstadt von Durria Thay Braachde: Einmündung des Flusses bei Durria Thay Denkmal für die erste Anlandung: Steht in Lemuna und ist ein verwitterter alter Stein, bemoost und ohne Inschrift, steht aber an der Stelle, an der der erste des Alten Volkes seinen Fuß an Land gesetzt hat. Lanniaten: Eigentliche Ureinwohner der Hauptinsel Ketzerverfolgung: ???? Raghauls Berg: Beherbergt das "Bergviertel" Sortenias Katzenkopf: Hochste Erhebung in den Raubbergeb, einem Höhenzug in der Provinz Lemuna. Raubberge: Höhenzug in der Provinz Lemuna. Wiedereröffnung der Seefahrt: Höchstes Fest in der Provinz Lemuna, wenn die Winterstürme vorbei sind. Raulas: Längster Fluß in Lemuna (200Km) Rot-Leifern: Gedeihen auf ärmsten Böden. Busch-Buchen: Liefern besonders schnell nachwachsendes Brennholz Zwellenstrauch: Nußgroße, hellgelbe Früchte mit glatter Außenhaut; müssen richtig behandelt werden und sind dann ungeheuer wohlschmeckend. Unbehandelte Außenhaut ist leicht giftig, die Frucht duftet aber sehr stark und gut. Werden in einer salzigen Lake serviert. Purpurziege: Hauptsichtlich wegen ihres Fells und des Leders gehalten, das hellrot wird nach dem gerben. Lumer: Hunderasse, die von lemunischen Hirten verwendet werden. Grünkatzen: Leben in Hollon-Wald und angrenzenden Gebieten Mae-Panther: Lebt in Hollon-Wald und angrenzenden Gebieten Wu-Ya-Shan Almagnar, der Meisterschmied, Gründete die SchdaKa zu Akanis. Hasst die Finsternis wie nichts sonst. Schmiedete im Jahr des Feuers 407n.P. magische Gegenstände in Actys. ScgdeKa: Mittelpunkt der Festungsstadt Akanis, jedoch keine extra erbauten Gebäude, sondern einige Häuserblocks wurden dafür erworben, die schon vorher standen. Waldläuferausbildung: Fachbereichsleiter Irocal Nerehm, einer von vielen Ausbildungszweigen. Irocal Nerehm: Fachbereichsleiter der Waldläuferausbildung in der SchdeKa Lortani: Begriff, den Almagnar für die Bevölkerung von Acgra-- Fyrth gebraucht. Chu-Chen: "Feiuan" genannte von seinen Freunden. Untermyranischer Gang: Verbindet Akanis mit Sorngongara, mit einer Kreuzung, an der von Akanis aus gesehen es links nach S.geht, der rechte aber nach Akakor. Akakor: Ort, erwähnt in der Geschichte vom Fund der Chran. Kuba Anachat: "Saal des Schlafes", untermyrisch, diente den Chran äonenlang als Aufenthaltsraum. Chran: Mischvolk von vor mehreren hundert Jahren, wurde von Artan angeblich zu Kriegszwecken gebraucht, wurden aber in einen magischen Schlaf versetzt, als sie wegen der wenigen Kriege nicht mehr gebraucht wurden (?) Im jahr des Feuers von Feiuan erweckt; Pantherkopf und Krallen und seidiges Fell. Lark: Führergestalt der Chran; "einer der Lark der Chran" sagte Artan angeblich immer. Weißes Fell und stärker. Der goldene Ritter: ???? Die Mondfee: ???? Der Magier der Zeit: ???? Die Lynahm-Sense: Waffe aus bestem Stahl, tötet alles untote Leben. Alptraumsonne: Schwert, überträgt die von einem getroffenen verlorene Lebensenergie sofort auf den Träger. Der Waffengürtel: Besteht aus 120 gleichschenkeligen Dreiecken mit jeweils einer oben offenen Schlaufe. In jede passt eine Waffe, die dann nicht mehr Platz braucht, als das Dreieck groß ist. Fa-Hai-Gra: Schlagring mit herausragenden Stahlspitzen, sogenannten Bagh Nakh in vier verschiedenen Farben für vier Finger; -Rot: Stahlspitze schießt ab und kommt zurück -Grün:Grüner Betäubungsstrahl wird ausgelöst. -Blau:Spitze mit Mikrostahlseil, Reichweite 10m, kann zum šberqueren einer Schlucht ohne Brücke verwendet werden, da es wie eine Seilwinde wirkt. -Gelb:Löst sehr hellen Lichtblitz aus, aber nur in Zielrichtung. Tukri: Dolch, heilt Krankheiten durch auflegen, verteilt sie aber zusätzlich, wenn als Waffe benutzt. Bondor-Helm: Schütz gegen geistbeeinflussende Magie und wirkt in Grenzen als Fernrohr bzw. Mikroskop Diadem der Vernunft: Erhöht die Intelligenz, sollte jedoch nur zeitweise angelegt werden, da sonst die Gefahr des Größenwahns. Elementenköcher: Enthält Pfeile besonderer Art; -blaue Spitze: Entfaltet beim Auftreffen Wasserwirkung, entweder eine Flutwelle oder auch rasend schnellen Rost -rote Spitze: Entsprechende Feuerwirkung -weiße Spitze: Luftwirkung, produziert 2 Meter durchmessende Halbkugel mit Vakuum. Alle Pfeile sind wiederverwendbar, auch wenn Feuerwirkung erfolgreich war. Caraina von den Vögeln: Schwester von Almagnar, verehrt auch Kandy, die Falkengöttin, spricht mit Vögeln, ist sehr schnell mit Messern, sucht den Fluß Kandy. Jerothulla: Rappe Carainas Reddwin: Roter Riesenfalke, Carainas persönlicher Beschützer. Stellaran: Lehrer Almagnars im Kampf Clyngloud: Rechtes Schwert Almagnars Artans Faust: Linkes Schwert Almagnars Andracais: Schwerterart, Samuraischwertern ähnelnd, äußerst scharf, beide Schwerter Almagnars. Reidlauya: Almagnars Riesenrabenheer Krannat: Almagnars persönlicher Reitrabe. Shorica: Fünfklingiges Wurfschwert Tannarahk: Wurfaxt Cardak: Kralle aus Stahl, um Schwergerüstete auf Distanz zu Fall zu bringen Satana: Peitschenschwert, Mechanismus macht aus dem Schwert eine Peitsche oder umgekehrt. Schlachtenwirbler: Wie Hammerwerfer wird das Schwert über dem Kopf in Drehung versetzt, man braucht sich aber wegen eines eingebauten Kugelkopfes nicht mitzudrehen. Aro Kiraya: Hochgestellte Persönlichkeit in WU (?) Cimmeterre: Orientalisch gekrümmter großer Säbel Rabenschnabel:Spitzer Hammerkopf mir langem Stil, werfbar Bagh Nakh: "Tigerkralle", Schagringähnlich, Krallen ragen zwischen den Fingern heraus Main Gouche: "Linke Hand", Parierdolch Die Lehrer der SchdeKa: -Aquan Oreek, Kondition und Waffenloser Kampf (Ko+WK) -Ngarydtra Dyvaal; (Ko+WK) -Chackroy De Kaira;(Ko+WK) -Soira Kor'amaahr;(Ko+WK) -Warlon Djaijatt; (Ko+WK) -Andracai: Stellaran de Steecher -Shorica : Dominoar l'Gapan -Tannarahk:Thourvinn De Strokk -Satana: Sounjiah Araqubesh -Dolch/Messer: Caraina -Cardak: Anamay'gra Rouquaxane -Schlachtenwirbler: Ournkaah der Bär -Cimmeterre:Foster de Cane -Streitaxt, Spurensuche: Keulian Ogertod -Rabenschnabel: Braidon Delwaaa'ga -Morgenstern: Apollaira De Dourwath -Armbrust: Shilam ben Hairdrakk -Bola: Xyndarya Burrava -Bagh Nakh:Toiron -Irocal Nerrehm: Waldläufer -Shokk der Hai: Küstenläufer, Gedankensperre -Joukahr de Laern: Sumpfkrieger -Hachmarin ibn Tahrwa: Bergkämpfer -Agnethoura Fringwor: Eisjäger -Teshil der Graue: Wüstenkrieger -Thequlilaa von Araquin: Gletscherkrieger -Canasta Daris: Vulkanspezialisten, Tarnung -Kavalaar de Chang: "Der Wolf",Steppenfänger -Lairo Donodor: Kampftaucher -Pakneez al Cralinoohr: Geographie -Ton de Vahlin: Schrift und Sprache -Mauracamalij: Flora -Droul Drolltritcjh: Fauna -Aktap jew ou'Ralania: Meditation -Algoriaya: Religion(en) -Almagnar: Rabenreiten, Giftmischen -Caraina: Tiere -Rwelykk: Jagd -Maiya Ascarai: Sechster Sinn -Lamir Eirgoss: Heilkunde -Nottagor Anwar: Pferde -Alwyn Dahaggo: Hunde -Foster de Cane: Meister des Mordes -Anmur Dakari: Ritter der Garde Artans Almagnars Turm: Nistplatz für Reidlauya, Schmiede, Wohnung von A. und C. etc. Shaka-Slang: Dialekt der Sprache Wu-Ya-Shans, der in und um Akanis gesprochen wird. Hun-Yakan: Weißhäutig mit dem Körper einer Katze und dem Kopf eines Raben; mystisches Wesen; Schutzwesen für Bauern und Hirten Kai-Won: Eule mit Ziegenkopf; mystisches Wesen, Schutzwesen der Handwerker Kandy-Kinder: Sekte friedlicher Kandy-Verehre Stellaran de Steecher: Hairon, sein Schwert, letzter eines bekannten WU-Adel, Besitz verloren, alt, verehrt die "Mondfee" Taslun: Wirt des "Grauen Einhorn", größtes Gasthaus in Akanis Warlon Djaijatt: Sieht Kampf immer als Verteidigung, benutzt keine Waffe außer seiner Hand und einem Knüppel, Glatze, "der kahle Hammer" genannt, rammt gerne den Kopf ins Gesicht des Gegners Anamay'gra Roquaxana: Amazone, schön, glaubt an nichts, soll einzige Frau sein, der es gelang, Almagnar zu verführen. Foster de Cane: Halbelf, blaue Augen, grün schimmernde Narbe auf rechter Wange, "Sonnenbrille", Freund Carainas Keulian Ogertod: Riese, Eltern von Ogern ermordet, auf Keule stehen die Namen seiner getöteten Feinde, mag Bier Shilam ben Haldrakk: Ohne Erinnerung halbnackt in einem verlassenen Ruinentempel der Dena gefunden, trägt Dreifacharmbrust. Canasta Daris: Verbrachte seine Jugend als Sklave bei einer Feuerhexe, die er mit ihren eigenen Mitteln tötete. Dschengi de Huolauya: Priesterkönig Digna Livsander: War noch nie in Wu-Ya-Shan; schrieb ein vielbeachtetes Werk mit dem Titel: "Richtlinien für Artangläubige". Grasseebucht: Bucht vor Almagongara Mörderbienenrüstung: Von Almagnar im Jahr des Feuers in Actys geschmiedet. Sieht aus wie ein Rabe. Asandwoe: "Schwert des Friedens", weißer Stahl, ist eigentlich keine Waffe; Canaadat: "Schwert des Waldes", grüner Stahl, übergibt vitale Kraft, Träger muß Wald mehr lieben als sich selbst Agippo: "Schwert des Lichtes", silbern, "ist so scharf, daß der Wind blutet, wenn sie geschwungen wird", Träger muß unbändigen Haß gegen die Finsternishaben, Familie verloren oder Volk o.ä. Tsunor: "Schwert der Finsternis", scheint selbst ein Teil der Nacht zu sein, Träger muß das Leid und das Töten lieben. Ki: "Schwert des Geistes", grau und unscheinbar, wird nur durch den Geist des Trägers zu tödlichen Waffe, Träger muß Meister der Meditation sein, Individuum mehr lieben als die Allgemeinheit, keine Grenzen akzeptieren etc. Fyrthan: "Schwert des Feuers", selbst Griff strahlt Hitze aus; kaum jemand kann es schwingen, ohne sich die Hand zu verbrennen, es sei denn er ist ein bedingungsloser Diener des Feuers. Warkim: "Schwert des Kriegers"; schwarzgrau, keine Zierde, gibt 7 Siege, dann aber richtet es sich gegen den Träger, es sei denn, er ist einer der Auserwählten. Währung: Gold-,Silber und Bronzerappe, ~rabe, und ~eichel sowie ein Kupferrappe. 5 Goldrappen sind ein MyraGS. Verhältnisse: 1:2:5; Gewichte: Klumpen, Münze, Krume;(1250g;250g;10g) normiert durch aufwiegen eines durchschnittlichen Kolkraben. Längen: Distante, Schritt, Fuß; Distante entspricht 1/250 der Entfernung zwischen dem großen Tor in Sorngongara und dem Tor in Akanis. 1/1000= Schritt, 1/3=Fuß. Elay Sareth Yar Del: Ex-HER und Bruder des Skar yar Del; schloß einen Vertrag mit Zardos, verheiratete seine Stieftochter Tyama mit Heary Lea statt mit Kor von Danuviapon. Versuchte bei der Hochzeit die Herrscher der LIFE-Reiche zu vergiften. Geputscht von Rhyam von Caer; dann in LDM "zu Gast"; sollte anläßlich der Krönung seines Stiefsohnes Rhyr 412 nach Elay zurück, konnte aber entkommen mit Hilfe einer Flotte von Dhargond uber den Segmentsrand. Rhyam von Caer: Höchter Priester Artans im Reiche, Residiert auf dem Perazim im dortigen Großen Tempel. Hat nur das Wohl des Reiches im Auge. Ziehvater Rhyrs und Gründer des BAGC (Bund der Artan Gläubigen Coriganis) Elys-Artan: Großer Tempel zu Ehren Artans auf dem sogenannten Perazim. Perazim: Der rote Berg, Berg im Arnyon-Gebirge Elays, auf dem der große Tempel zu Ehren Artans "Elys-Artan" steht; wirkt aus der Ferne wie ein einziges großes rotes Massif aus Granit. Kera: Außenpunkt der fünfeckigen Tempelstadt Elys-Artan. 1.) Empfang der Neuankömmlinge, wannimmer es geht von Rhyam von Caer persönlich. 2.) Wohnort der Priester 3.) Hohe Bildung für Kinder von Reichen etc. 4.) Sitz der Volksgerechtigkeit 5.) Schule der Seen'anth Kwonto: Kampftechnik ohne Hilfsmittel; Seen'anth: Einer der höchsten Wege der Satai. Ryma: (alkoholhaltiges) Getränk, vom Herrscher bevorzugt, wird aus der Krytha-Pflanze gewonnen; wird als "Erntedank" zu Ehren Chnums im Adar auf die Felder gegossen, bei einem einwöchigen Fest. Krytha: Pflanze aus der der Ryma gewonnen wird. Ilserol-de-Arfkil: Offizier der Palastwache und Vertrauter Rhyr yar Dels; schrieb eine Abhandlung über seinen Herrscher. Rhyr yar Del: Stiefsohn Sareths und leiblicher Sohn Skars. War bei dessen Tod erst 14 Jahre alt. Deshalb kam Sareth übergangsweise an die Macht. Wurde von Rhyam von Caer auf dem Perazim ganz im Sinne Artans erzogen, angeblich Absolvent der Seen'anth. Flagge: Goldener Rabe mit Schwert in den Krallen uf rotem Grund. Sky up Lyord: Ex-Pressesprecher Cor-ty-Cor: Hauptstadt des Landes. Tsche'kal: Altes Ritual der Selbstentleibung; für einen Satai mit 58 Jahren Pflicht. "Military School Elay": Frühe šbersetzung der speziell auf Krieger ausgelegten Ausbildungseinrichtung. Währung: DM-ähnlich;1000 Shalaitas entsprechen 1/10 GS, also 1000.-DM; Unterwert: Kores entspricht Pfennigen. Münzen haben Löcher in einer Ecke zum auffädeln. Teroal Baytswos: Poet; schrieb die Fabel vom Machtgleichgewicht worib ein dreiköpfiger Drache vorkommt, dessen drei Köpfe sich nie einigen konnten, und der demzufolge dauerhaft untätig blieb. Tempf-chal-Liasena: Waffenmeister am königlichen Hof; schrieb über "Die fünf Wege, insbesondere den des Kriegers" eine beachtenswerte Abhandlung. Bashaton: Ehrenkodex für die Satai, die Kaste der Krieger Elays. Seine Zentrale Aussage ist: Der Weg des Kriegers die unbedingte Bereitschaft zum Tode. Die vier Eide: 1.) Lasse dich auf dem weg des Kriegers von niemandem übertreffen. 2.) Sei deinem Herrn, Elay und Artan nützlich. 3.) Ehre deine Eltern. 4.) Sei von großer Güte und tue alles für andere. Das Essen in Elay: Ein wenig japanisch; lauter einzelne kleine Schüsseln, pro Essen ca. 10 verschiedene, die individuell gemischt werden können, wobei es aber z.T. auch tödliche Mischungen gibt, weshalb man sich immer von einem Kenner beraten lassen sollte. Scarli: Grobkörnige Getreideart, Grundlage der meisten Gerichte. Toy: Alternative zu Scarli, Brot Dnyr: Kuhähnliches Nutztier. Greytor Puy Lyr: Wirtschafts-und Ernährungsminister; aus seinem Hause stammt ein Führer über "Ernährung und Gastronomie in Elay" "Der Bund der Schataprakthen": Artan-Orden religiöser Fanatiker. Wie lange jemand schon dieser gemeinschaft angehört kann man an schwarzen Kordeln abzählen, die auf dem rechten Arm der Robe angenäht sind. Kerintesz Quanoteresfz: Derzeitiger und 11.Tenuol der Schataprakthen. Tenuol: Führer der Schataprakthen; ältester Mönch. Ferehil: Gruppe von ausschließlich Männern, die dem Orden der Schataprakthen länger als 20 Jahre angehören. Meist Lehrer in den Klosterschulen. Tarol: Schüler in einer der Schataprakthen-Schulen. Hitarel: Rang in einer Schatapraktenschule, den ein Tarol nach 10 Jahren erreichen kann. Zieht meist bis an's Ende seines Lebens im Lande herum und verkünden den wahren Glauben. Sind auf Spenden angewiesen; dürfen außer Büchern und alltäglichen Gebrauchsgegenständen nichts besitzen. Elherazen: Eines der Urvölker von Elay; angeblich einst ein mächtiges Reich. Xynay: Kriegerischer Reiterstamm, der die damals schon verweichlichten und dekedenten Elherazen überfiel. Aus beiden entstand durch Vermischung das heutige Elay. Die Artanreligion wurde von den Xynay mitgebracht. Jakari: Giftige Pflanzen oder Bäume, die in der näheren Umgebung um die Hauptstadt zum Schutz (?) angepflanzt wurden. Wollendan: Zweitgrößte Stadt Elays im Hochland nahe dem Perazim. Prostitution: Hoch angesehener Beruf in Elay, da sie die Moral der Truppe angeblich zustärken im Stande sind. Schachähnliches Strategiespiel: Beschreibung ???? Häuser: Da Großfamilie und begrnzte Höhe meist sehr breit; Eingang zur Strasse, getrennt durch einen laut gesetzlicher Vorschrift mindestens einen Meter breiten Grünstreifen. Oftmal dient das Dach als zusätzlicher Wasserspeicher. Parks: Es werden in den Siedlungen künstliche Parkanlagen den natürlichen vorgezogen. Siedlungen: Orientierung leicht möglich, da die Strassennummer etwas über die Himmelsrichtung aussagt. Reißbrettstädte. Staatlich beeinflußte freie Marktwirtschaft. Kontrolliert bzw. Stabilisiert durch das Komitee für Innere Ausgewogenheit. Yharlium: angeblich leichtes,flexibles, aber doch festes Material, mit dem versucht wird, eine Hülle für ein Zeppelinähnliches Luftschiff zu konstruieren. Dnyrfell, das ähnlich wie Seide sein soll. Schatar: Leichtes, elastisches Holz, das aber dennoch stabil ist. Damit wird versucht, ein Gerüst für ein zeppelinähnliches Luftschiff zu bauen. Kann gekocht auch gegessen werden. Fenir sal Kadef: Botschafter Elays in Wu-Ya-Shan, leitet den dortigen Burgbau. Ziel ist es, die dort unterbrochene Handelsroute zu vervollständigen, da Elays Schiffe im Segmentsrand fahren können, und eine erste Außenstelle der Schule der Kampfkunst aufzubauen, die allerdings Schwierigkeiten haben dürfte, eine wirkliche Konkurrenz zu SchdeKa in Akanis zu werden. Infanterie: Zehnerschaften=Decarien geführt von einem Drageon; Hendecarie=10 Decarien, geführt vom dienstältesten Drageonen= Craterer; Armee=20 Hendecarien =Teretecarie; Heerführer; Großarmee= 5 Armeen; Delmetio; 10 Großarmeen (Celentario);Centerecarie; in Legenden ist auch von einer Trepeneretarie die Rede, geführt von einem Regenecarem; das wären 1.000.000 Soldaten. Asanis: Eine durch die luft treibende blaue Blume (?) Baiga: Blütenpflanze Chaga: Busch mit rotgeränderten, weißkehligen Blüten, die einen angenehmen Duft verströmen und deshalb zur Parfümherstellung verwendet werden. Corbiyanver: Wasserspeichernde Pflanze. Dowarblumen: keine vorliegende Beschreibung Dunawets Pflanze: Riesige in einem Baum lebende Orchidee mit weißlichen, mehrere Meter langen Blütenblättern, die nach limone duften, aber bei Reizung um sich schlagen und auch Menschen töten können. Jakaridornen: Sind giftig und werden für Blasrohre verwendet. Laisval: Brotgetreide, karmesinrot. Maginac: Blütenpflanze Sturmtreter: Baum; schwarzsilberner Stamm, stark mit Metallen angereichert; hunderte Meter lange Lianen, die eine elektrischen Ladung enthalten, die für den Menschen tödlich ist. Wirkt als natürlicher Blitzableiter. Tesshada: Pflanze mit hellgelben Früchten; enthalten Antitoxine. Arkazy: Tier, das wahrscheinlich in der Wüste lebt; Hinweise in alten philosophischen Schriften. Bandfisch: Bis 25cm lang aber nur 5cm dick, blaugrün und ein dutzend rasiermesserscharfe Zähne. Lebt in beträchtlicher Tiefe. Buna Schweber: Lange, scharfe Tentakel; sammelt Wasserstoff zum fliegen. Shurika: Fernkampfwaffe. Die 4 Kasten der Satai: 1.)Mri; aufnahme mit 6 Jahren mit 10 Jahren von jeweils 1000 Mri 50 in 2.)Kel'en (werden HF)und 50 in 3.)As'ei,(werden Spezialmeuchler) sowie 1 in 4.)Seen'anth; selbst dem Herrscher wenig bekannt, bilden die Kriegsmagier aus. Rest weitere 8 Jahre in Kampfausbildung. Verbotene Schriften der Chronik: ????, teilweise übersetzt von Skar yar Del, Behüter der Bücher der Macht. Nationalgericht: Dnyr, süßlich gewürzt mit Kroytel, einer Frucht, die in eine saure Tunke eingelegt wird. Dnyr-"Milch": Rosa Flüssigkeit zusammen mit Gewürzen und Säften bei Gärung eine Art Wein. Adar: Monat, in dem das Fleisch des Widders tabu ist, zu Ehren Chnums. Früchte: Nabanen,bläulich säuerliche Mizronen und die Sanana, aus der ein Heilmittel gewonnen wird. Crysan von Elay: Ex-Verteidigungsminister und Bruder der Königin sowie Schwager des Königs Skar yar Del;beging Tsche'kal. Tayron up Sleigh: Nachfolger als Verteidigungsminister von Crysan von Elay. Karef-ta-Nakfz: Derzeit Burg, als Hafen am anderen Ende der Landenge von Cor-ty-cor geplant. Längenmaße: 1 Aekon= 1,20m Bienenwölfe: ???? Unternehmen Gorgan: Groß angekündigtes Unternehmen einer Flotte nach Gorgan zu fahren, das in einer nicht für sie bestimmten Falle Zardos' endete. Sartakis Dando: Reitbares tigerähnliches Bergtier, in der Natur (wohl) ausgestorben, im Palast jedoch noch ein Zuchtgrundstock vorhanden. Timir: Seidenraupenart, die nur im Wald von Sartakis vorkommt. gehört eigentlich zu den Würmern. Lebt mit Bäumen in Symbiose, überzieht diese komplett mit ihrem Gespinnst. Sondern den ganzen Sommer über ihr Gespinnst ab, obwohl sie es eigentlich nicht mehr brauchen, da sie keine Insekten (mehr) fressen. Leben nur einjährig. Syrenia: Göttin; entspricht Grewia (Ildru), Katzengöttin, Dandos; Dandozuchtanstalten und Syreniatempel sind das selbe. Blamistoles: Gott; entspricht Dondra; Windgott für Bauern und Seefahrer. Talfur: Wolkenreiter; Sendbote des Blamistoles; Unterlag ihm einst in einem Kampf; entspricht Horcan. Pikapa: Meeresgott; entspricht Norto Drakher:Sendbote des Pikapa; siehe Talfur; entspricht Norytton Avaithor y Duran: Führer einer kleinen Riesenadlereinheit, bevor diese eines Tages plötzlich verschwanden (?) Sartaniri: Die Menschen in Sartakis Sikari: kleine Menschen; evtl. Zwerge; wohnen in der Grona Sikar in der Nähe des Blamistolestempels (GF760) Wokuri: Vogelmenschen; nur ein KF in GB auf 759 Ataniri: Leicht elfischer Einschlag, Empathen Orlac Kosartos: Langjähriger Herrscher über das Land. Vartan: Ein Wokuri, der einen Bericht über die "Zeit der Nebel" abgab. "Zeit der Nebel": Zeit angeblicher Nicht-Existenz des Reiches, in der Festungen und Städte verschwanden und andere auftauchten. Wird allgemein einem mißlungenen magischen Experiment des damaligen "Landerben" (Segmentshüters) Scaith mac Luand zugeschrieben. Karcha: Festung vor der Zeit der Nebel Roban: Stadt vor der Zeit der Nebel Okar: Stadt vor der Zeit der Nebel. Tharkon: Burg vor der Zeit der Nebel. Ankor: In der Zeit der Nebel neu entstandene Burg. Tansum: Herrschertitel in Sartakis. Ahanatras: Hauptstadt; in Pentagrammform angelegt, Turmtore und innen liegender Kriegshafen. Raid: Rat der Gebietsfürsten und des Herrschers Dahn: Heerführer Doso: Provinzherrscher Machira: Stadt auf 744/32 Adorga: Burg auf 743/21 Sas: Woche allerdings nur 5 Tage. Gom: Längenmaß ca.20 Km Bäume umkippen: Spezielle Art der Ataniri, an Holz zu kommen, da sie nicht selber fällen. Sie bitten den Baum, umzukippen. Ksand®a: Göttin; entspricht Parana Biturg: Der Pressball; druck auf den Doppelbeutel verspritzt Flüssigkeit, die dem Gegner schadet, meist Manivy. Manivy: Mischung aus dem Sud der Manrga-Blumen-Blätter und der Slivy. Riecht auf der Haut intensivst süßlich. Seralpu: Gott; entspricht Chnum; Pflanzengott; Kalmal ist heilige Pflanze. Atanasia: Waldgebiet der Ataniri Grona: Provinzbezeichnung Kim: Zeitspanne; entspricht ???? Tales: Monatsname des Monats ???? Kyra y Arlon: Doso von Athanasia; Paranagläubig; Gemahlin des Herrschers. Kasira: Dena Pollathan: Thagoth; Gott des Wissens, nichtmaterielle Vorstellung; Sendbote ist Talis, die Naugyr. Falur: Zamnait, Sendbote des Seralpu und Förderer des Wachstums. Milas: Borgon; Tiergott, Urbild der Kraft verkörpert durch die Kalas. Gallos: Sendbote des Midas und Wächter(des Totenreiches der Tiere) verkörpert durch den Mantila, einen Aasfresser; entspricht Anur. Mantila: Aasfresser, Verkörperung des Gottes Gallos. Kala: Elefantengroßes Echsentier, selten in abgelegenen Gebirgstälern. Bund der Roten Blume: Orden von Paranagläubigen; bezieht sich auf eine heilige Pflanze von großer Wirkung. Von Mopary y Arlon gegründet. Auffangbecken für überzählige ausgebildete Familienvorstände. Satzung im dritten Sonhlybaum von links von der Hauptstadt aus gesehen eingeritzt. Satzung: Trage die Sonne in jedes Herz Verlange nichts für dich Hilf jedem, daß es zu seinem besten diene Sonhly-Bäume: Siehe Bäume der Geschichte; wachsen rund um den Grünen Berg, 20 Stück. Nur aus blauer Blüte fortpflanzungsfähiger Samen. Alle 25 Jahre eine 5cm-Frucht, deren Samen sofort eingepflanzt wird. Mopary y Arlon: Gründete vor ca. 400 Jahren den Bund der roten Blumen. Jamila: Heilpflanze und Namenspatronin des Bundes der roten Blume. Wächst nur auf dem Grünen Berg. Rot heilt, blau fördert Wachstum. Karodon: Fluß durch Ahanatras. Grüner Berg Atanasia: Wichtiger Ort in der Geschichte der Ataniri. Schon früh Heiligtum, durchhöhlt Sarla y Arlon: Priesterin; spielte eine wichtige Rolle bei der Rettung ihres Volkes. Larjanka: Bezeichnung für eine einzige Pflanze, groß genug, einen ganzen Berg zu bedecken. Bäume der Geschichte: Auf dem ersten steht die Kurzfassung der Geschichte über die Gründung des Volkes der Ataniri. (siehe auch: Bäume der Geschichte) Der Raid 413n.P.: Bayan y Konkar, Botschafter des Tansums und Vorsitzender. Tanar y Arlon für das Gronas Athanasia Solan y Duran für das Gronas Sikar Susef y Befra für das Gronas Okaman Tansirunim y Barlo; Gronas Machra Saxonis y Basran; Gronas Hantara Kukan y Sisar für das Gronas Robal Parsan y Kostar für das Gronas Liman Ikata y Kontir für das Gronas Ankor Rithiek y Caporin; Gronas Sonan Ksind y Sarkanant; Gronas Kartas Tilal: Pflanze; Grundlage für die sartakische Währung. grün,nach Trocknung braun, bis 5cm hoch, einjährig rot-weiß blühend;Früchte kl.graue Kletten. Than do Dis: Oberster Geldweber. Thira ki Sas: Lehrling zum Anwärter des Obersten Geldwebers. Währung: Fünfeckige Lappen aus bearbeitetem Tilal in farben bemalt, deren Zusammensetzung nur drei Menschen bekannt ist. Werte: Bil,Bal,Bol,Bir,Bar,Bor sind jeweils 1/5 des vorhergehenden wert; 1 Bil dabei 1/5 GS. Kasa: Erde; di:ist Li:gut Maßsystem wie Währung immer gefünftelt: 1 Mol= 1 cm; drei kleinere Werte und 11 größere. Zahlensystem zur Basis 5 mit Einzelaussprache der Stellen, bzw. Viererblöcke von hinten herein; allerdings sehr schnell, sodaß im Prinzip dann doch gewisse Abkürzungen benutzt werden. Kalmal: Palmenähnlich, jedoch nur alle zwei Jahre eine Frucht ohne Kern aber mit Samen,grünem,sehr süßem Fruchtfleisch. Blüht einmal pro Jahr. Hat immer nur 5 blaue Blätter, die aus der Krone wachsen. Der Baum ist heilig. (Seralpu) Frucht wird von einer Naugyr davongetragen und irgendwo fallen gelassen. Geerntet nur nach vorheriger Zeremonie.Wachsen direkt aus dem Stamm. Wächst an sich nur einzeln, außer im Kalmalhain auf 743/21. Naugyr: sehr selten vorkommende Flugschlangen. Thora (oder Phora?): Osten. 20.Karta: 16.Siwan (30.4.) Tita y Corda: Entdeckte die "Buckligen" Das Volk der Buckligen: Vogelmenschen (?); Telepathen, Hüter eines fünfeckigen Kasira-Heiligtums, das sie den Sartarini zurück gaben. Raynod y Ka: Heerführer des begleitenden Heeres bei der Entdeckung der Buckligen. Jompa: Grasähnlich, einmal Frucht/Jahr(?) aufspringede Samenkapsel; grün mit blau. Nachrichtenübermittlung per "Busch"Trommelsystem mit Art Morsealphabet, bei dem aber die Länge der Pausen ausgewertet wird. Wurfsterne: Spezielle Anwendung dieser Waffe erfolgt nach Art des Peleton-Spiels, wodurch der Stern schon vor Abwurf in sehr schnelle Drehung versetzt wird. Del Kalan: Busch,aus dessen Blättern ™l für Lampen gewonnen wird. Farbe: Blau; Beeren wohlschmeckend, 2-3cm; Sirrblumen: Neben Kalan wichtigste Pflanze für Bienen, Sirr-Ex- trakt hat die Eigenschaft, allen natürlichen Stoffen, die nicht schon gefärbt sind, den Farbstoff zu entziehen. Bienenwachs ergibt Kerzen. Von Hanar y Bazera entdeckt, einem experimentierfreudigen Färber. Kanaam-Extrakt: Wird aus der gleichnamigen Blume gewonnen und bewirkt eine Fixierung der Farben bei eingefärbten Stoffen. Von Assistenten des Bazera gefunden. Del Kanaam: "Die Schlafende" genannt, da sie nachts die Blüten schließt; aus ihr wird der gleichnamige Extrakt gewonnen. Kasar y Arkint: Assistent des Hanar y Bazera; erfand den Kanaam-- Extrakt. Magische Kristalle: Finden bei den Sikari verwendung, da in den Bergwerken gefunden. Fluoreszierend und Lichtverstärkend; ob wirklich magisch z.Zt. noch nicht geklärt. Welmoxyd: ????? Del Tork: Unauffälliger Vogel, baut seine Nester in größere Jompa-Büschel; ist dort optisch kaum zu erkennen; Segler; Gesang: Tschilpt in einem Dreierrythmus. Del Tieker: Farbenprächtig, krächzt aber nur, kann aber andere Vögel imitieren; deswegen von reichen Sartaniri als Haustier beliebt; scheu und selten, vor allem im Hochland vorkommend. Del Horkan: Gebirgsvogel, bis 2 Meter Spannweite; Raubvogel; früher als Jagdtier für Reiche gebräuchlich, da aber fast ausgestorben unter "Naturschutz". Del Solbra: Spatzenähnlich, nistet auf Häusern in der Stadt, ist bei der Bevölkerung beliebt, denn man sagt, daß es einem Haus gut geht, wenn der Solbra auf ihm nistet. Del Masavi: Vogel, kommt nur im Gebiet um den Kasiratempel auf 759/24(?) vor, singt wie eine Nachtigall und lebt in Felshöhlen. Findet noch Futter, wenn andere schon darben. Rat von Atraa: ???? Del Gafya: Grasart, Hauptnahrungsquelle der Järvs, wird aber von reisenden Ataniri auch zu Salaten etc. verarbeitet. Järv: Haus-und Nutztier, frißt hauptsächlich Gafya. Starke Beziehung nur zu einer Person, reagiert im allgemeinen auf ein Lied, welches ihm in seiner Kindheit beigebracht wurde. Beliebtes Reittier in ganz Sartakis, kommt aber nur bei den Ataniri vor. Sieht aus wie ein riesiges Murmeltier. Del Pismak: Ententier aber mit zweitem Paar Flügel, die aber nur zur Zierde sind, da beim Flug nicht benutzt. Wohlschmeckendes Fleisch. Ein Männchen hat immer mehrere Weibchen, die die Brut gemeinsam aufziehen und denen die Jungen auch allen folgen. Lebensdecke: Wird dem Kind zur Geburt geschenkt und im Laufe der Zeit von den Verwandten mit Glückssymbolen etc. bestickt. Wird ein Leben lang erweiter und dient selbst als Grabtuch. LICO: LIga COrigani; Zusammenschluß von Reichen, zwischen denen Frieden herrschen soll. Kartonon y Sartus: Oberster Admiral Ksind y Kashal: Dandoreiterin Chiran y Kartasan: Grona Tioro, Fürst von Machira. Arkan y Dornor: für Gronas Tioro im Raid Gardan y Harton: Oberster Kasira-Priester Jordon y Kart: Oberster Pollathan-Priester Errel y Karwin: Oberster Falur-Priester Loalan y Kerun: Oberster Milas-Priester Jalina y Arlon: Oberste Seralpu-Priesterin Avaithor y Duran: Oberster Blamistoles-Priester Talis: Gott, entspricht Seeker. Sylphond Die Toten-Insel: Vor der Küste von Singara-Iliel gelegen. Singara-Iliel: Hauptstadt von Sylphonien Llond-See: 40 Km lang, Heimat des sagenhaften Raunbot, Wasser soll angeblich ungewöhnlich intensiv spiegeln; Kaard-Sumpf: Ratten-Riffe: Vor der Küste von702/38 gelegen. Strasse der stöhnenden Wasser: 700/01 zwischen Küste und vorgelagerter Insel. Kap des weisenden Fingers: 701/47-48 Dhonjep Kaalad: Fertigte einen Reisebericht über die Insel Sylphond an. Agador von Ilien: Herrscher über Sylphonien Meditationstürme: Bauwerke in Singara-Iliel. Milon: Von kleinen Galeeren befahrbarer Fluß, der bei der Hauptstadt mündet. Marbaren: Stamm Tona Krona: Tuchhändlerin vom Stamme der Marbaren Beulentier: Nasenbärähnliches seltenes Tier Lanjakorn: Blühen im Siwan zart hellblau. Plonien: Provinz auf der Hauptinsel. Motte: Hölzerne Turmburg Isanin-Iliel: Dorf am Llond-See. Raunbot: Sagengestalt am Llond-See; unerklärlicher Schleim, der später auch im Blut des toten Raunbot gefunden wurde, führte zu unmenschlichem Verhalten der Dorfbewohner. Soll nach seinem Tod schon öfters wieder gesehen worden sein. Echan Rinon: Arzt; sein Tagebuch klärte einiges um die Vorgänge in Isanin Iliel. Irnon Faell: Leitete die Untersuchung um die Bevölkerung von Isanin-Iliel, zum Abschluß befolgte man den letzten Rat des Arztes und eines einzigen überlebenden Soldaten, den diese kurz vor ihrem dann doch noch erfolgten Tod gaben und tötete die ganze Bevölkerung. Raunbots Leiche war verschwunden, als man alle anderen verbrannte. Braunbaumbeere: Sauer schmeckend, kommt am Llondsee vor. Llond-Apfel: Etwas mehlig, aber gut schmeckend. Sturmberge: Karge Gipfel (1600 Schritt hoch) Silberfluß: Zweiter Zufluß in den Llondsee Tal der dreißig Seen: Gegen um den legendären Silbersee Silbersee: Segmentshüterheimstatt Kongard: Führer der Silbersee-Garde. Untersteht nicht Agador. Gaurin-Gebirge: Umfasst das Tal der dreißig Seen und den Silbersee. Ilien: Provinz Steingrassebene: Landschaft in Plonien. Der freundliche Fischer: Gasthaus am Machairasufer des Llondsees. Zamarr: Marmarische Spezialität aus Fischbacken und Birnen. Krummbrot: Spezialität der Marbaren. Springar: Merkwürdiges Tier am Phialae-Ufer des Llondsees, springt einen an und bläst einem in's Gesicht, auch schon mal, wenn sich Wasser in seinem Mund befindet. Wird von der Bevölkerung als Wachtier eingesetzt. Halgen: Hauptstadt Ploniens, Bega Dago: Stammesfürstin der Marbaren. Wollberge: Bergiges Gebiet um Halgen, die Hauptstadt Ploniens, trennen Llond-See und Kaard-Sümpfe. "Das fliegende Schwein": Höchster Berg der Wollberge. (ca.1400m) angeblich schwer zu erklimmen, da Fels fast senkrecht, jedoch leicht herunter zu kommen, da man "nur auf eines der herumstehenden Schweine mit Flügeln klettern muß und sich herunter fliegen lassen"; ungeklärtes Phänomen. Garstiger Wirt: Einzige Taverne in Halgen Knarps-Spiel: Kleine, dumme Lebewesen aus der Steingrassebene, die sich an sich nicht gern bewegen, außer man drückt oben auf sie drauf. Sie springen dann und man muß variable Spielziele erreichen. Upiten: Volksstamm Mashanda: Pflanze Tabak: Wird in Plonien und Upitien angebaut, Hirten dort rauchen angeblich Hanf in unbrauchbaren Tabakblättern. Upat: Fluß zwischen 701/21 und 28 Grenze zu Upitien auch Gebirge (701/21), angeblich leben dort Trolle. Etim: Stamm in der Nähe der Kaard-Sümpfe. Goraia: Ort, wo der von den Wollbergen kommende Fluß Wulon in die Kaard-Sümpfe mündet. Balkenstein: Fürstensitz der Herrin der Umgebung um Goraia. Ered Karon: Armer Torfstecher und Hauptfigur einer Legende aus den Kaard-Sümpfen. Mondarb: Sagengestalt aus den Kaard-Sümpfen, die Sünder mit auferlegten Bußen zur Ordnung ruft. Schlinger: Kleine Verwandte davon soll es in den Kaard-Sümpfen geben. Schlammkatze: Wildkatze aus den Kaard-Sümpfen. Ludonel: Ort mit Hafen im Kaard-Sumpf. Horn-Fjord: Meeresverengung vor Ludonel und den Kaard-Sümpfen. Mutiger Hecht: Großes Küstenhandelsschiff Schiffskatze: Eigenheit der sylphonischen Schiffe wegen der Ratten und Mäuse an Bord. Rriond: Vorgelagerte Insel der Ulpa-Berge. Reton: Schrieb 402n.P. ein Buch "Der tanzende Ilit" Grüm-Flöte: Rituelles Instrument, schwer zu spielen, Mischung aus Flöte und Dudelsack. Woion-Gruppen: ???? Nogan-Tanz: Wird auf die Klänge der Grüm-Flöte getanzt, stammt angeblich aus Pauran, ähnelt ein wenig den Tanzenden Derwischen. Karond: Wüsteninsel Sylphoniens. Kirschlauf: Arodago (Sonntag ?) Daira Kaon: Berichtete über ihre Rundreise auf Sylphond, Stellvertreterin Agadors. Durlum Torin: Burg auf Karond an der Handelsroute. Telmin der Barde: Bekanntester seiner Zunft, fertig sogenannte Druate (Dramen?) Tenelon: Leiter des Reichshospitals Sandreiter: Begriff für die Wüstenreiter Sylphoniens. Uaeo: Heerführer der Sandreiter. Badron von Balkenstein: Schriftgelehrter Erster Levianite: Offizieller Herrschertitel. Levianthenplatz: Großer Platz in Singara-Iliel Milontor: Tor zum Flusse Milon Holzfelder: Vor der Stadt Singara-Iliel gelegen. Furdon: Bäcker, Teilnehmer am großen Brotbackwettbewerb, mischte geriebenes Holz in den Teig, überrsah aber wohl einige große Stücke. Medor Todon: Wohnt in der Wassergasse in Singara-Iliel und gewann den großen Brotbackwettbewerb. Zita Utun: Wohnt in Bolin Inia; zweite im Brotbackwettbewerb Gald Hanon: Dritter im Brotbackwettbewerb. Karz Maioron,Chnumibo Mato und Ladan Polion: Kamen bei Tunnelarbeiten zur Kanalisation in Singara Iliel um's Leben. Peredon: Händler, großzügig, ließ die bei den Kanalisationsarbeiten umgekommenen auf seine Kosten auf die Toteninsel bringen. Robion Futernap: Schreiber Agadors, und/oder Hofnarr Nabo Teno: Sänger und Dichter zu Halgen Hetan von Vetin: Stadtgardekommandant; verfasste einen Bericht über die Krönung Agadors. Mignon: Zeichnerin und Schriftgelehrte. Lagor von Uripas: Freund Hetan von Vetins; Heerführer, Maikon Ajon: šbereifriger junger Beamter in Singara Iliel. Warang-Hörner: Instrumente der Stadtwache. Igar: Waldfürst von Oekter Mesaon: Herzog von Upitien Gardo: vom Stamme der Worbaren Bega Dago: Hochfürstin der Marbaren Appanon der Olipie Ophrun: Waldfürstin der Grabonier Tschiatalon: Hochfürst der Foden Rhulon: Baumherr der Druven Oaiu: Stammesoberhaupt der Oii Wirbalon aus der Familie der Etim Uianolo von den Naoin Prepane: Herrin der Krener Schotan: Hochfürst der Doraliten Haran der Hakare Tulam: Häuptling der Amin Die Wettkampfsieger bei der Krönung: Stabkampf: Lantogrun, Grabonier Bogenschießen: Markon, ein Etim Zweiter:Beon Balo, Marbare Baumwerfen: Bran, ein Oekter Knarpsendspiel: Firon aus Singara-Iliel gegen Weno Frini, eine Marbarin; Sieger: Firon Sarmuton Bigon: Schriftgelehrter und Zeichner Gron: Fluß aus dem Llondsee, mündet nahe Singara-Iliel "Setze nicht auf Morgen oder Mittag, nur der Abend zählt für die Nacht !": Sprichwort der Iliten. Manaolnuß: Ihr ™l wird zum Einreiben der Haare verwendet. Haarwulst: Reichere Militärs lassen ihn sich im Nacken zusammenweben und oft werden Metallschienen mit eingewoben, die den Träger schützen gegen Treffer im sonst ungeschützten Hals. Vektern: evtl.Oekter (?) Wona: Schöne Tochter aus IGARS Familie der Vekter liebt Hektor Disotos, Kriegsmeister der Upiten Hektor Disotos: Kriegsmeister der Upiten; liebt Wona, Tochter des Igar aus der Familie der Vekter; floh mit ihr. Löste Kämpfe zwischen den beiden Stämmen aus. Beide wurden aber Mann und Frau Barnu: Treuer Diener des Igar, hinterbrachte das Verhältnis. Forderte Hektor zum Zweikampf und wurde erschlagen. Taphanac Taphanaclei: Bevölkerung von Taphanac Taphan: Hauptstadt Steine von Ghaleb: Stehen angeblich auf der Insel Taphanactys zu einem magischen Muster verteilt. Von ihnen heißt es angeblich daß " solange sie stehen kann keine Insel Coriganis untergehen", deshalb nennt man sie auch "Wächter der Inseln" Sie werden von Dondras Priestern gepflegt und von Dondras Adlern beobachtet. Shawnasseh Yahankor Astaphanti: Maltyr Astaphanacti Yawannye: Jaffna-Göttin, weilte bis 405 persönlich in Form ihrer Höchstpriesterin in Taphanac. Ailym pi Umal: Liebe und Licht für Myra (?) Salglya: Schiff der Taphanflotte, auf dem Shawnasseh nach Mingard fuhr. Einhornstab: (Stab von Ash Ensiron) Herrscherinsignie; gedreht und aus dem Holz des Weißblütenbaums. Raslato: Jüngerer Bruder des Shawnasseh Yaltana: Schwester des Shawnasseh Yantawon: Lautenmeister und Meisterbarde Arastan: Bardenschüler auf dem Weg nach Atanimar, Mitschüler Yaltanas Inynyan: Grüne Kreide der Druiden Kreis der Kraft: Magisches Symbol Arynor Rhadon: HF der Flotte nach Mingard (?) Shayn: Insel in der Strasse der Helden (londarischer Name) Ghradal lar Shuol: Begegnete Shawnasse auf See, übergab ihm die Scheibe von Avornan Gransat-Brot: Spezialität in Taphanac Fragen ohne Antworten: Zyklus von 121 Frage (11*11); stammen wahrscheinlich aus den letzten Lebensjahren des Philosophen Yawannyelei Zamiklon (162-224n.P.) Yawannyalei Zamiklon: Verfasste den Zyklus "Fragen ohen Antworten; lebte 162-224n.P. Forschte hauptsächlich über die Bedeutung des Menschen im Kreislauf der Natur Yawannyelea Maltansia: Jasatyr von Taphanac und Vorsteherin des Tempels zu Taphan. Jastyr Slarist Lankoslei: Oberster Chronist; verfasste die Schrift "Taphanac-ein Land wird ein Reich" Maltyr: Waldherr Tag des Weißblütenbaums: 8.Tammus Weißblütenbaum: Heiliger Baum Jaffnas; (vgl.Mythor-Serie Bd.1- 50-Ende) Ilandila: Erste Yawannye-Druidin; lebte um 202n.P., von damals stammt ein Bericht über ihre Begegnung mit Yawannye selbst. Yahankor "Silberhaar": Erster Führer der Taphanaclei Einhorn: Ash Ensiron, Aen Shir Elanar: Mutter Shawnassehs und vor ihrer Heirat mit Alantas Yahankorlei Druidin im Ismantartempel, wurde 405 von Yawannye aufgesucht, diese Verkündete ihr die Entscheidung Yawannyes und Duralevyns, daß Taphanac ein Reich werden solle, mit Somtaph verbunden, aber nicht an es gebunden. Weißblondes Haar: Haar der Weißblüte; deutet auf Magiebegabtheit hin. Jantali-Harz: Besonders klebrig, wird von den Taphanaclei zum Zusammenfügen ihrer Baumplattformbehausungen benutzt, wird auch bei Arlimon Osit verwendet. Anslai: Extrem reißfeste lianenähnliche Schlinggewächse. Haus der Worte: Bardenschule Gransat: Waldweizen Ismantar-Tempel: Großer Yawannye-Tempel im Algatgebirge. Yawannyeleiri: Kinder Yawannyes, Druiden, die sich ganz dem Dienst an der Göttin verschrieben haben. Verbannung: Höchste im Gesetz vorgesehene Strafe. Nackenstarre: Kommt bei vielen T. vor, wegen der Lasten, die oft gebückt durch den Wald getragen werden müssen und dem gesenkten Blick, um nicht über Wurzeln zu stolpern. Deshalb legen sie sich zur Betrachtung des Sternenhimmels, einer ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigungen, flach auf den Rücken. Yarton-See: Bergregion, in der ca. 20.000 Kruuks leben, (vgl. Mythor-Serie Bd.50-100) von den T. "die rauhen Brüder" genannt. Kruuks: "Die rauhen Brüder", leben in der Bergregion um den Yartonsee, scheinen halbintelligente Menschenaffen zu sein, sind aber intelligent, wenn auch nicht im herkömmlichen Sinne "gebildet". Verständigung mit ausgefeilter Zeichensprache. Erste Kontakte vor ca. 400 Jahren. Marynis: Dritter Waldherr Taphanacs, stellte das töten eines Kruuks auf die gleiche Stufe wie das eines Menschen. Jastyr Ramal Malanlei: Mittler un deiner der höchsten Minister; soll mit den Kruuks verhandeln wegen Eintritt in die Armee. "In jedem Affen mag ein Kruuk, und in jeder Eselin ein Einhorn stecken" Sprichwort Maltyr-Tag: 8.Schewat;Arbeitsfreier Geburtstag des jeweiligen Waldherrn Einhorntag:30.Schewat;Große Feier in Taphan, heiliges Wasser an die Gischogani 11.Ssakat: Die hölzernen Yawannye-Statuen, aufgestellt am 1.Ssakat, werden wieder abgenommen. Weißblütentag: 8.Tammus; Sommersonnwend; Höhepunkt der Weißblüte, Prozession in die Wälder; Nacht unter freiem Himmel Danktag: 12.Tischri; Gransat,Obst und Heilkräuteropfer Längenmaß: Ranlog (ca.4,5Meter) und Radlog= 1/100 Ranlog Kommt von Standartmaß aus dem Log-Baum. Gewichte: Logan und Logat; wiederum Logbaum, die Früchte; eine Frucht Logan, zehn Früchte Logat. Heute metallstandardisiert. Logat= 750 Gramm. Rantyr Astan Malotlei: Erster Schatzmeister von Taphanac Arlimon Osit: Der Weg des Holzes Intoglurt: "Scharfer Schnitt", Säge aus Intoglurt-Eisen, besonders geschmiedet, Verwendung auch für Beile und Schnitzmesser; schneidet Holz konkurrenzlos, nutzt aber sonst für nichts. Slapron yor Aitysatri: "Erhalte durch die Zeiten", Name für die Flüssigkeit, in der Holz haltbar gemacht wird. Yasnol pi Intog: "Schön und sanft"; Paste aus einheimischen Pflanzen, die das Holz geschmeidig hält. Mamtoyas Lansitlei: Oberhaupt der Gilde der Holzhändler